Air-cooled refrigerators can maintain the freshness of food, extend food storage time and improve food safety, so they become essential home appliances. However, in current air-cooled refrigerators, usually the air supply passage is arranged at the rear part of a storage compartment. After cooled air is blown, it sinks. As a result, the temperature at the front part of the storage compartment is relatively high, while the temperature at the rear part thereof is relatively low, causing uneven temperatures. The front part of the storage compartment is close to the door and heat leak can easily occur. Accordingly, the temperature at the front part of the storage compartment will be even higher, which is unfavorable for storing food. In particular, for articles requiring quick refrigeration, such as beverages or water melons just bought, existing refrigerators need a long time to allow these articles to reach a user-desired temperature, so that users cannot enjoy these articles in time.